<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un peu de romantisme by WilwyWaylan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185152">Un peu de romantisme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan'>WilwyWaylan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, ou peut-être pas, pur fluff, relation établie mais nébuleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil aimerait bien que Jean-Marie soit un petit peu plus romantique...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne/Jean Picarel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Virgil et les autres</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un peu de romantisme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil entra d'un pas bondissant dans le garage, où résonnait la musique joyeuse qui s'échappait de la radio, signe qu'au moins un des jumeaux se trouvait là. Et comme il venait de croiser Malo dans la cour, et qu'elle li avait adressé des grands signes, cela voulait dire que le rouquin à moitié englouti par le capot d'un camion était son Jean-Marie. Il vint s'accouder à côté de lui, tapa quelques coups léger sur le métal. Jean-Marie leva la tête de son ouvrage.</p><p>- Salut, dit-il simplement.</p><p>Et il replongea dans son travail. Virgil fit la moue. Bien sûr, Jean-Marie était un homme discret sur ses sentiments, mais il aurait pu être Nora qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas réagi autrement. </p><p>- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il. Rien d'autre ? Ton héros revient au foyer, et tu ne l'embrasses même pas ?</p><p>Jean-Marie ne se redressa même pas pour le regarder.</p><p>- Mon héros ? Quel héros ?</p><p>- Eh bien, le fameux...</p><p>- Virgil O'Hara, je sais. </p><p>- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, dit Virgil, déçu.</p><p>- J'ai encore deux bougies à changer et un piston à réparer. </p><p>Joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de cogner sur une pièce de métal, causant un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Virgil recula en hâte pour préserver ses oreilles. Il s'installa sur l'établi. En temps normal, il aimait beaucoup regarder Jean-Marie travailler, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder le jeune homme aussi concentré sur une tâche, toute son attention focalisée sur une pièce de métal parfois pas plus large que sa mainn le regard intense, presque brûlant. Mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait... déçu. Il rentrait après plus d'un mois, et c'était tout ce qu'il recevait ? Une salutation vague ? Bien sûr, il n'attendait pas un festin de roi et des pétales de roses, mais tout de même, passer après un piston lui faisait un peu mal au coeur.</p><p>Jean-Marie le rejoingit enfin, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon. Ce qui n'était pas très utile, étant donné les taches de graisse qui maculaient ses vêtements, ses bras. Il en avait même une tache sur son nez, ce que Virgil trouvait absolument adorable. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne l'essuya pas. Jean-Marie s'assit à côté de l'établi, tira une cigarette qu'il alluma, et tira une longue bouffée qu'il recracha lentement. Il suivit du regard les volutes blanches, puis se tourna vers Virgil.</p><p>- Quoi ? demanda-t-il seulement.</p><p>- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, soupira Virgil. </p><p>Un vrai soupir, pas de théâtre, mais Jean-Marie n'eut pas l'air affecté plus que ça. </p><p>- Je suis content.</p><p>- Tu ne le montres pas trop.</p><p>L'amertume dans sa voix le fit grimacer. Ce qu'ils avaient, ce n'était pas encore très solide, et il avait un peu peur que d'insister trop fort, de paraître trop mécontent, remettrait tout en question. Mais devait-il vraiment faire comme si tout était parfait, cacher ses désagréments et ce qui le dérangeait ? Etait-ce vraiment ça, qu'il voulait d'une relation ? </p><p>Jean-marie lui tendit la cigarette, et il aspira la fumée avec délectation, même si elle ne faisait pas grand-chose pour le détendre. </p><p>- Tu veux quoi ? demanda le mécanicien. Que je me roule par terre ? </p><p>Virgil lui mit une bourrade légère.</p><p>- Bien sûr que non. Naughty kitten. </p><p>Jean-Marie rendit la bourrade avec un peu plus d'énergie, et Virgil dut se rattraper pour éviter de basculer. </p><p>- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais la tronche ?</p><p>- Je ne fais pas la tronche, mais... Est-ce que  parfois, tu pourrais...</p><p>- Je pourrais quoi ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas... Tu n'es pas très romantique.</p><p>Il s'attendait à des protestations, ou peut-être des moqueries, mais certainement pas à un  regard qu'un homme plus mesquin aurait qualifié de vide. Jean-Marie reprit la cigarette de ses doigts. </p><p>- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. </p><p>- Romantique ? Tu ne vois pas ?</p><p>- Non. C'est des trucs dans les bouquins, ça. Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?</p><p>- Eh bien... Parce que parfois, ça fait plaisir à la personne que tu... enfin, qui partagee... avec qui tu partages quelque chose, de  faire attention à elle ? </p><p>- Je fais attention à toi.</p><p>Virgil soupira. Il n'arrivait aps à croire qu'il avait cette conversation, et il ne tenait vraiment, vraiment pas  à l'avoir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, à la recherche des mots. </p><p>- Laisse tomber, coupa Jean-Marie.</p><p>Virgil voulut lui dire que non, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber, même s'il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, mais déjà, le mécanicien sautait à bas de l'établi. Avant que l'aventurier ne puisse protester, il l'avait attrapé par la manche et le tirait avec lui dans le couloir. Il entendait les voix de Malo et de Picarel qui bavardaient d'une manière très animée. Le temps qu'ils franchissent la courte distance, la main de Jean-Marie s'était glissée dans la sienne, et la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir glissa hors de son esprit, ainsi que tous ses sentiments négatifs.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Jean-Marie posa sa clé à molette, s'essuya les mains. Il était seul dans l'atelier, Malo était partie avec Nora ^pour chercher une nouvelle cargaison de pièces, et Virgil était Dieu savait où, en rendez-vous avec un client potentiel, ou peut-être juste en train de courir l'aventure, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait marmonné quelque chose avant de partir, prenant à peine le temps de l'embrasser, et il avait disparu. Typique de sa part. Il avait eu l'air comme d'habitude en partant, et depuis cinq jours, il n'avait pas ramené sur le tapis la conversation sur le romantisme. Peut-être n'y pensait-il plus. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais Jean-Marie n'avait pas oublié, lui, et ses mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. </p><p>Sur une impulsion, l traversa le bâtiment, vers le jardin. Picarel était installé dans le transat de Nora, profitant d'un rayon de soleil pour lire tranquillement. Jean-Marie hésita un instant, puis vint s'asseoir à la petite table en métal. Pas à côté de lui, mais pas de l'autre côté non plus. Il feuilleta le magazine posé sur la table, l'air aussi dégagé que possible. </p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Picarel sans lever les yeux de son livre.</p><p>Pas aussi dégagé qu'il le pensait. Il pensa une seconde à faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il renonça. Il ferma son magazine, et Picarel fit de même au même moment. Et il lui sourit, gentiment, comme si la situation était complètement normale et qu'ils ne partageaient pas l'affection du même homme. C'était encore très nouveau. Virgil n'avait abordé le sujet que deux semaines plus tôt, d'une manière hésitante très inhabituelle pour lui, demandant s'il était éventuellement possible, envisageable, sans pression... Il lui avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour arriver au coeur du sujet. Jean-Marie avait haussé les épaules ; pourquoi pas ? Il avait une bonne relation avec Picarel, maintenant, et l'idée ne lui avait pas parue si étrange. Ou plutôt si, mais le reste était déjà étrange, donc ça ne changeait pas trop. Bien sûr, maintenant, c'était bizarre, avec le recul, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Picarel n'avait pas l'air aussi confus, lui, comme si la situation allait de soi. Jean-Marie lui enviait son assurance. Ca avait l'air tellement normal, pour lui.... tout le contraire de Jean-Marie, qui avait l'impression d'être un acteur dans un film à qui on n'avait pas donné le texte. </p><p>- Il y a un souci ? demanda encore Picarel.</p><p>- Comment on fait pour être romantique ?</p><p>Voilà qui était élégant, et pas du tout naturel. A sa décharge, Picarel ne broncha pas, comme s'il entendait tous les jours ce genre de questions.</p><p>- Virgil ? demanda-t-il seulement.</p><p>- Il a dit... </p><p>Jean-Marie entrecroisa ses doigts, les serra étroitement. Il se sentait ridicule. Tout ça, c'était ridicule. Virgil lui faisait des reproches, et immédiatement, il allait pleurer chez son meilleur ami parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était stupide. Il devrait être capable de se débrouiller tout seul. </p><p>- Je vois, dit Picarel en le tirant de ses pensées. Virgil t'a demandé d'être plus romantique ?</p><p>Jean-Marie releva la tête vivement.</p><p>- Comment, tu... tu lui en as parlé ?</p><p>Il sentait déjà la colère monter. Bien sûr, lui aussi allait parler de ses problèmes à Picarel, mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était pour un conseil, pas pour se plaindre ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance, s'il faisait ce genre de choses ? Mais Picarel leva une main apaisante.</p><p>- J'ai deviné, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas trente-six raisons pour lesquelles tu aurais pu me poser cette question, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Jean-Marie dut reconnaître que c'était logique. Il s'était peut-être emballé un peu vite. D'un autre côté, cette situation lui mettait facilement les nerfs à vif. </p><p>- Ce n'est pas compliqué, expliqua Picarel d'un ton apaisant. </p><p>- Parle pour toi, grogna Jean-Marie entre ses dents.</p><p>- Non, je t'assure. </p><p>- J'ai pas envie de... de lui acheter des fleurs, ou des trucs du genre. C'est.... c'ets débile ! </p><p>Picarel se mordit la lèvre, luttant clairement contre l'envie de rire. En voyant Jean-Marie grimacer, il s'empressa d'expliquer :</p><p>- Le romantisme, ce n'est pas forcément des fleurs, ou des bonbons. De toute façon, je ne crois pas ue notre Virgil soit très fleurs...</p><p>"Notre" Virgil. Ca sonnait bizarre. Pas forcément faux, mais vraiment... inhabituel. Jean-Marie ne savait pas s'il aimait vraiment ça.</p><p>- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il, en faisant tous les efforts possibles pour assurer sa voix.</p><p>- Eh bien... le romantisme, je dirais que c'est surtout... lui montrer ? Lui montrer que tu tiens à lui.</p><p>- Je le fais déjà.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>Jean-Marie ne le regarda pas, préférant s'intéresser à la boucle qui fermait son gant. Bien sûr, qu'il le lui montrait, il ne laissait personne d'autre l'embrasser. ou lui caresser les cheveux, ou se serrer comme ça contre lui dans le canapé. Maissi ce n'était pas assez ? C'était bien ce que Picarel voulait dire, ça ne suffisait pas. Mais alors quoi ? </p><p>- Ce qu'il faut, ajouta Picarel, ce sont des gestes qui lui montrent qu'il compte pour toi. Des petits cadeaux, organiser une soirée spéciale.... des gestes spéciaux qui montrent que tu penses à lui.</p><p>- Des gestes ? Quel genre ? </p><p>Au lieu de répondre, Picarel se contenta de sourire. </p><p>- Quel genre ? insista Jean-Marie. Il faut faire quoi ?</p><p>- Il ne "faut" pas. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse... même si je doute que Virgil n'apprécie pas trop qu'on le traîne... disons au théatre.</p><p>- Moi non plus, marmonna Jean-Marie.</p><p>- Pour le reste... tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? Ca demandera un peu de tâtonnements, mais ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas parfait. </p><p>Jean-Marie hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus simple, mais une idée commença à se former dans son esprit. Une idée qui serait peut-être compliquée à mettre en place, mais...</p><p>- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? s'entendit-il demander.</p><p>Il n'avait pas prévu de demander. Après tout, ne devait-il pas le faire lui-même ? Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait peut-être pas aussi complet. Ou peut-être que si, mais c'était trop  tard pour reprendre sa question. Picarel lui répondit par un sourire.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Virgil se gara dans la cour du garage, en sifflotant un air dont il ne se rappelait que la moitié des notes. Aorès tout une journée passée à fouiller dans des dossiers poussiéreux, il n'avait rien envie de plus que de s'étendre sur le canapé avec une boisson fraîche. Peut-être voir de Jean-Marie s'il voulait passer du temps avec lui, mais comme il connaissait le mécanicien, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Il pourrait peut-être rejoindre Picarel au jardin et bavarder. Quelque chose de détendu. Parfait. Tout à fait parfait.</p><p>Il avait à peine fait deux pas à l'intérieur qu'il croisait Nora et Malo. Ou plutôt qu'elles le croisaient au pas de course, manquant le renverser dans leur hâte. </p><p>- On va au cinéma ! lança la mécanicienne A plus tard, amuse-toi bien ! </p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elles avaient déjà disparu. Il haussa les épaules. Il était encore bien tôt pour le cinéma, mais peut-être voulaient-elles simplement passer un peu de temps ensemble. Elles étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble, mais avec Picarel, Jean-Marie, et parfois même lui-même aux alentours, ce n'était pas forcément facile de faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin... En voilà au moins deux qui s'amuseraient.</p><p>Etrangement, il n'y avait personne dans l'atelier, que le silence et quelques grains de poussière qui dansaient dans la lumière. Les capots étaient fermés, les outils rangés. Bizarre. A cette heure-ci, Jean-Marie était toujours plongé dans son travail, il fallait presque l'en arracher. S'était-il passé quelque chose, qui l'avait poussé à abandonner ses moteurs ? une idée frôla vaguement l'esprit de Virgil, que le mécanicien savait qu'il rentrait vers cette heure-ci, et que le meilleur moyen d'éviter une conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de prendre part était de disparaître sans laisser de traces. </p><p>Allons, c'est stupide, se dit-il avec un second haussement d'épaules mental. Il se rendit dans le jardin, mais s'arrêta au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Il pouvait entendre des voix derrière le battant. Elles parlaient à mi-voix, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais elles étaient deux, bien distinctes. S'il ne se trompait pas (et il ne se trompait jamais) elles appartenaient bien aux deux hommes de sa vie. Il éprouva une pointe de satisfaction à constater qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble et bavardaient. Et une très large pointe de curiosité en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se raconter.</p><p>Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il poussa la porte donant sur le jardin. Et s'arrêta net. Les deux hommes étaient debout autour de la table du jardin, penchés l'un vers l'autre avec des mines de conspirateur. Virgil remarqua plusieurs choses à la fois : la nappe blanche sur la table, et les beaux verres dessus qui renvoyaient des petits éclats de lumière, les cheveux de Jean-Marie bien peignés et attachés, leurs chemises blanches immaculées au lieu de vêtements de brousse ou un bleu de travail, les bougies de part et d'autre... </p><p>Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant plusieurs longues secondes qui auraient pu se prolonger encore plus si l'allumette que Picarel tenait ne lui avait soudain brûlé les doigts. Il la lâcha avec un juron, en alluma une autre, et enflamma les mèches des bougies. Comme s'il avait mis Jean-Marie en marche par ce geste, le mécanicien se tourna vers Virgil.</p><p>- Salut, dit-il seulement.</p><p>Virgil eut une moue amusée, mais il était très visible qu'ils avaient fait un effort, et il n'allait certainement pas les décevoir.</p><p>- Je me demandais ce que vous prépariez, dit-il, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à tout ça.</p><p>Jean-Marie fit un geste maladroit vers la table, l'autre main tirant sur un coin de sa chemise qui dépassait. C'était clair qu'il mourait d'envie de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, mais elles étaient bien trop petites pour ça.</p><p>- On a préparé....</p><p>- Je n'y suis presque pour rien, intervint Picarel. C'était son idée, j'ai juste... poli les aspérités. </p><p>Il déboucha la bouteille, versa un peu du liquide ambré dans trois verres qu'il distribua. Virgil admira un instant les reflets du soleil à travers la boisson. </p><p>- C'est.... ajouta jean-Marie. Comme tu as dit que... Enfin tu as parlé d'être plus...</p><p>Virgil n'eut pas de mal à relier les points, et l'attention le fit sourire. Alors jean-Marie n'avait pas juste décidé d'ignorer ses demandes, il ne pensait pas qu'elles n'avaient aucune importance ? D'accord, le mécanicien ne l'ignorait pas, mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, et Virgil avait vraiment pensé qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais non. Il y avait réfléchi, et avait impliqué Picarel dans l'histoire. </p><p>Il prit une gorgée de son verre, savoura la brûlure de l'alcool et son goût presque fumé. </p><p>- Ce whisky est délicieux. Excellent choix.</p><p>- C'est Nora qui l'a conseillé, avoua Jean-Marie.</p><p>Avait-il l'air... déçu ? Ou Virgil imaginait-il des choses ? Il s'approcha, posa son verre sur la table, pour passer un bras autour de la taille de Jean-Marie.</p><p>- Thank you, kitten. J'apprécie que tu aies voulu me faire plaisir, et ce whisky est délicieux.</p><p>Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Jean-Marie, le faisant immédiatement rougir. De sa main libre, il attrapa Picarel par le bras, le tira vers eux, les enlaça tous les deux pour les serrer contre lui. le bras de Jean-Marie vint se placer autour de ses épaules et il y appuya la tête. Picarel fit de même, mais il était plus grand, et il appuya son front contre celui de Virgil. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement d'être ensemble tous les trois. </p><p>Picarel finit par se détacher des deux autres pour se diriger vers un foyer sur lequel était posé une grille. Il entreprit d'y déposer de belles pièces de viande pour les faire griller. Jean-Marie conduisit Virgil à l'une des chaises, où il s'assit, et lui tendit son verre. Virgil le prit, et dans le même geste, tira le mécanicien sur ses genoux. Jean-Marie résista un instant pour la forme, puis s'assit, passant le bras autour du cou de l'aventurier pour garder son équilibre. Virgil savait qu'un sourire stupide fendait son visage, et il se sentait stupidement heureux. Dans cette fin d'après-midi, l'un de ses compagnons contre lui et l'autre juste à côté d'eux, et moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>